The present invention generally pertains to apparatus for coupling a jumper cable to a battery terminal. Such an apparatus typically includes a first connector component; a second connector component; an electrical terminal for enabling the first and/or second connector component to be connected to a jumper cable; and a spring disposed in relation to the first and second connector components for forcing the first connector component toward contact with the second connector component; wherein the first and second connector components are adapted with insulated handles so that they can be gripped in such a manner as to counteract the spring force and thereby separate the second connector component from the first connector component in order to enable the first and second connector components to be respectively disposed on opposite sides of a battery terminal and to be attached to said battery terminal.
Due to the relatively inaccessible placement of batteries in some makes of automobiles, such as the placement of a battery closely beneath a surface of the engine compartment that underlies a dashboard, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to connect the connector components of a typical jumper-cable-coupling apparatus to one or both terminals of such an inaccessibly placed battery. Such difficulty is compounded by the terminals of some batteries being recessed in relation to a top rim of the battery.
The present invention provides an apparatus for coupling a jumper cable to a battery terminal, comprising: an elongated member; a first connector component extending from the elongated member; a carrier member coupled to the elongated member and disposed for movement relative to the elongated member along or parallel to the longitudinal axis of the elongated member; a second connector component extending from the carrier member in opposition to the first connector component; terminal means for enabling the first and/or second connector component to be connected to a jumper cable; first means disposed in relation to the elongated member and the carrier member for forcing the first connector component toward contact with the second connector component; and second means for enabling the carrier member to be moved relative to the elongated member to counteract the force of the first means and thereby separate the second connector component from the first connector component in order to enable the first and second connector components to be respectively disposed on opposite sides of a battery terminal and to be attached to said battery terminal; wherein the elongated member includes a tube within which the carrier member is telescopically disposed.
In another aspect the present invention provides apparatus for coupling a jumper cable to a battery terminal, comprising: an elongated casing having a restrained end and an open end; a first connector component extending from the casing; an elongated carrier member disposed within the casing and extending from the open end of the casing, wherein the carrier member is disposed for movement relative to the casing along or parallel to the longitudinal axis of the casing; a second connector component extending from the carrier member in opposition to the first connector component; means for enabling the first and/or second connector component to be connected to a jumper cable; a spring disposed within the casing between the carrier member and the restrained end of the casing for forcing the first connector component toward contact with the second connector component; and gripping means for enabling the carrier member to be moved relative to the casing to counteract the force of the spring and thereby separate the second connector component from the first connector component in order to enable the first and second connector components to be respectively disposed on opposite sides of a battery terminal and to be attached to said battery terminal, wherein the gripping means comprise: a first grip affixed to the casing; and a second grip affixed to the movable carrier member and extending through at least one aperture in an intermediate portion of the casing.
The jumper-cable-coupling apparatus of the present invention can easily be connected to the terminals of batteries that are placed in relatively inaccessible portions of an automobile engine compartment and to battery terminals that are recessed in relation to a top rim of the battery.
Additional features of the present invention are described with reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.